Luna The Wolf
"by any chance you see a white and blue wolf animatronic with red eyes,don't look at her for to long or else she'll rip the camera off the wall"-phone guy,describing luna's behavior in-game- Luna the wolf is a female wolf animatronic and the main antagonist in five nights at freddy's.she,like all other animatronics,will forcefully stuff any human she see's afterhours into a freddy fazbear suit,resulting in death. Physical Appearance as her name states,luna is a female white wolf animatronic,with some cyan blue acsents on her ear insides,tail,chest,muzzle and her paws.her eyes are a bright blue color,similar to toy chica's eyes in fnaf 2 but for paranormal reasons,luna's eyes will turn red when on camera.unlike the other animatronics who have an instrument or object in their hand,luna doesn't carry an object in her hand,instead only used as a backup singer in a seperate room in the pizzeria. Personality luna's personality seems to be sweet and kind during the day,but at nighttime she is very hostile compared to the other animatronics in-game.this may have to deal with the fact that luna has a tragic past with one of the guards,which is why she tries to stay hidden from the camera's view,similar to springtrap from fnaf 3.luna's personality is very much different at night compared to the other animatronics in game.at night luna is feral-like and almost acts like a stereotypical wolf,rather than a animatronic. Behavior luna's behavior in-game is similar to ignited bonnie from the joy of creation:story mode,which instead of breaking the camera,luna will tear the camera off the wall,making a snarling sound in the process.she moves a set path in-game:wolves cavern-kitchen-party room-dining area-west hall-west hall corner-office.luna is not like the other animatronics,as mentioned by phone guy in one of the phone calls,luna's AI is messed up and that she wants to tear the camera off a wall when seen in the camera's view. History not much is known about luna,the only thing that is shown in one of the mini-games titled"luna's adventure"she has a connection to springtrap from the third game,as seen when luna walks over to the spring bonnie costume that contains william afton's corpse inside and touches it,making the suit containing william afton's corpse twitch and come to life before the screen cuts to black and the sound of a little girl crying is heard,similar to how golden freddy make's the giggling sound before appearing in the office in fnaf 1. Fnaf 3 luna is more different in fnaf 3 compared to her other self in the first and second games.instead appears as a phyisical manafestation of herself.in the fnaf 3 mini-game that shows the reason luna acts the way she does in the first and second games when she tears a camera off the wall,in a cutscene in one of the mini-games reveals the reason luna had a connection to william afton in her mini-game titled"luna's adventure"when she touches springtrap and he stands up before hugging luna just before the screen cuts to black. Relationships Freddy Fazbear. luna has a crush on freddy fazbear in the games,as seen in thehottest dog animations when she looks at freddy when she walks into the room and blushes when freddy winks at her before tipping his hat to her.luna is not lke her counterpart shadow luna,who wants to destroy the world as shown in"the special strike"when shadow luna tries to destroy golden freddy aka the chief,with a fire axe but misses when luna uses a metal pipe to knock it out of shadow luna's hands. Springtrap luna's connection to springtrap is unknown,but it is shown in the tony crynight episodes when fredbear smacks luna against some boxes,springtrap tells fredbear to stop and runs over to her,holding luna's hand in his.this is also shown in the fnaf series as well when springtrap becomes possessed by an unknown demon or creature and luna yells his name which makes him attack her until she shows him a locket with him and luna in it.not much is known about what happens afterwards in the fourth and fifth episodes. Golden Freddy not much is known about luna and golden freddy's relationship outside the fact that golden freddy was the one who found luna when she was an adventure animatronic out in the rain in the alleyway,not very far from the pizzeria entrance.on that very same day,golden freddy found luna and decided to let her stay with him and the other animatronics in the building. Mini-Games luna will briefly appear in her own mini-game titled"luna's adventure"where luna will appear onstage with her sister winter the wolflater gets dismantledand is guided through the halls of ursa and friends pizzerialocation its not real nor related to the fnaf loreand after collecting all the clues,to a room that will say"error"'''upon trying to enter it and jack smithafton's old co-worker,will run out and dismantle luna,and she is seen lying on the floor along with her other bandmates:ursa fazbear,trixie the fox,ruby the pirate fox,angel the rabbit and betsy the bluejay,who are also dismantled.after that the spirits who possessed luna and her friends,will appear and chase jack smith into a greyish blue rabbit animatronic costumehoppy,later known as snaretrapand he laughs at the spirits of luna and her friends before being crushed to death by the springlocks in the rabbit costumespring hoppy is a springlock animatronicand killed.later luna's mask,along with the masks of her friends are seen in the good ending with a theme playing in the background similar to the one from fnaf 3 ] '''FNAF 4 although luna doesn't appear in the fnaf 4 game herself,her nightmare form,nightmare luna,does appear in the gameplay of it and tries to protect the kid from the other nightmare animatronics.while nightmare luna will try to protect the bite victim from the other animatronics,shining a light at her will make nightmare luna attack the kid,lifting him up off the ground and ripping his arm off. FNAF:SISTER LOCATION although luna doesn't appear in this game as well,her funtime version,funtime luna,does.funtime luna isn't much of a threat until night 5 when she tries to stop funtime foxy from getting the technicianaftonand killing him.funtime luna does speak in this game whereas in the other games she didn't speak,only making rattling noises from her endoskeleton.luna's voice in sister location is soft and friendly until she has to stop another animatronic,her voice turns deep and demonic like she means it.her only voicelines are"stop,don't hurt him!,he's innocent and"he's not a threat." FNAF 6:PIZZERIA SIMULATOR. luna doesn't appear in the fnaf 6 game,although her scrap variant does when in one of the rare screens,scrap luna,will appear in the alleyway with scraptrapaftonwhere the two of them are seen looking at eachother and crying is heard coming from luna as she hugs her long lost uncle and whispers"i missed you,uncle!"to scraptrap.her rockstar version appears as well in the game although there's nothing known about rockstar luna,outside the fact she sports a flute in her right hand now unlike her other incarnations in the other games. FNAF SERIESSTUDIO'S luna does appear in goldenlane studio's fnaf series,where in the part where springtrap is brought back to life by the guy that ran away after being attacked by springtrap,luna will walk from out of the shadowsseen from her red and blue eyes which are mix-matched.luna looks different than the games where she appeared,instead luna's fluffy wolf tail is replaced with a scorpion tail,her teeth are sharp as steak knives and dripping blood,her claws are also covered in blood,luna ears are now pointy and wolf-like unlike drawkill foxy or any other versions of luna.in the third episode of the fnaf series,luna retaliates against springtrap before getting knocked out by drawkill bonnie who was once again under springtrap's control.in the next scene,luna is seen sitting on the ground in a dead position beside springtrap's feet,before getting up and activating upon springtrap's orders to kill the construction worker so he can get the soul before saying in a sad voice"i'm sorry"to the construction worker before stabbing him with her scorpion tail three times to knock him out.in the flashback scene with drawkill bonnie,drawkill luna is seen beside springtrap in her adventure form holding a plushie of springtrapplushtrap.when springtrap grabs bonnie and orders luna to do springtrap's bidding,luna says once again"i'm sorry,bonnie"before bonnie tells her not to and luna shows her sharp fangs before biting bonnie's neck and turning him into a monster. FNAF:TWO EVIL EYES CHAPTERS 1 and 2. luna does appear in goldenlane studio's fnaf two evil eyes:chapter 1 as her adventure form for a split second before springtrap can kill the guard,adventure luna gasps,which makes springtrap turn around and see her,before walking over to adventure luna and picking her up,smiling a bit.luna also appears as her normal form in chapter two of fnaf two evil eyes,when springtrap kills the guard and exits the horror attraction with luna behind him shivering and holding a blanket in her hands,springtrap turns around and smiles before bending down and picking adventure luna up in his arms,holding her close like a kid.in the mall scene,luna will briefly be seen in her wendigo form after springtrap is tazed by the security guard and plushtrap attacks his leg,when the guard kicks plushtrap off his ankle,he also kicks luna which makes springtrap angry and he chases the guard who runs away until plushtrap bites the guard making the guard invulnerable to move and springtrap attacks the guard after the screen cuts to black and in the daytime when springtrap is in one of the windows in the mall,luna is seen behind him for a split second before the screen cuts to black when springtrap looks at a young boy and his mother and assumed he killed the child. FNAF:THE SPECIAL STRIKE in thehottest dogs episode the special strike,luna is seen along with freddy and the rest of the animatronics in a bar where luna will be sitting in a chair singing along to some songs on her phone and freddy watching her until later on in the episode when aurora,luna's golden counterpart,is seen in the room with the chief aka golden freddy until shadow freddy enters the room and talks to the chief and so forth.in the scene when the animatronics are hiding in some sort of building,luna is also seen beside freddy,leaning against him asleep with adventure freddy beside herhe dosn't appear in the episode,but just pretend he does.when the animatronics are captured by the shadow freddy animatronics,luna will also be seen in the same cage only singing to herself softly,only to get a look from one of the shadow freddy's standing nearby and the chief and the generals who entered the room to check on the animatronics.when the rest of the fnaf gang escape,luna has a sudden flashback when aurora is seen with the group as soon as she warns them about luna's shadow counterpart,shadow luna,who wants to destroy the chief and his shadow freddy army and take over the world.